The little lion princess
by Feliciaanimal19
Summary: Felicia is a beautiful Princess that has been living on the African plains with her father king timmy all of her life. She wished that someday that someone will take her to a new world full of freedom. But her dreams are about to come true when she enters the world of Big Time Rush. but things get out of control when the evil king Richard comes into the paper.


I am making a whole new different story. This story is called the little lion princess. This story is about a beautiful princess that is activity been raise by lions and yes big time rush will be in the story to. If you love remonai and adventure or really love lions and then this is the story for you. Follow a long with the beautiful princess Felicia on her journey to freedom. I am going to use the names that they are when they are in their show. By the way I am not good at spelling so get use to that to spell things. I bit there are a lot people that do not know how to spell on this website to.

Plot

Felicia is a beautiful Princess that has been living on the African plains with her father king Timmy all of her life. She wished that

Someday that someone will take her to a new world full of freedom. She did find the freedom that she wanted with this boy

Band big time rush. One of the boys that she has fallen in love with. That boy is James who was forced to get married. As

Felicia was having the time of her life in Los Angeles with her new friends. But then things get complicated when her father's worst

emery king Richard who has come to los Angeles to make sure that Felicia eats 3 of these poison corndogs that Richard made.

If she does eat them then she will fall into a long deep sleep and she will only wake up if her father gives richard his thrown so

that he can take over the kingdom. With all of this going on will King Timmy find his lost human daughter. Will James find his

birde and will Felicia find her freedom and most importantly will they be able to stop Richard for taking over the world.

Meet the Characters

Princess Felicia: Felicia is the princess of the African plains and the daughter of King Timmy. Felicia lives a very happy life on the African plains with her lion family but she dreams of nothing else but to be like a rather girl to run free and how fun. But her dreams come true when she gets kidded by the one and only Big Time Rush. Felicia has been kept as a prisoner all of her life by her lion family. But they all love her. Felicia is a very powerful fighter. She loves to go on so many adventures with her best friend Linda.

The Big Time Rush characters are going to be

James Diamond

Kendall Knight

Carlos Garcia

Logan Michelle

King Timmy: King Timmy is the ruler of the African plains. He is also known as Felicia's father He is a kind and a really stubborn ruler. But he can be sugar protective especially when it comes to his human daughter. The reason he is really protective because of his worst enemy King Richard. So he made it clear to his daughter that she is not allowed near the hyenas. But there is some heart in this hard and stubborn lion.

Linda: Linda is Felicia's best friend. She looks out for her. Even Linda is not a full grown lioness yet. But she knew to be really brave at times. Linda a really smart and small young lion cub. Who happens to be a really great friend to be with? Linda and Felicia go every together. Expert when Big Time Rush takes Felicia into their world.

Larry: Larry is a really small mouse who is the kings most trusted adviser. He is also in charge of keeping Felicia out of trouble Who is also known to be Felicia's guardian . He is also in charge of making sure that everything goes right when it is time for Felicia and the lionesses to hunt.

King Richard: He is the sugar villain who wants to take over king Timmy's kingdom. He is the king of the hyena gang. He will do anything in his power to take over king Timmy's kingdom.

These are all of the main characters are going to be in the story. James is going to be Felicia's love interest. Tell me which character do you like the best. These are all going to be characters in my story. I hope you guys give me some very good reviews. I hope everyone enjoys This very romantic and It is going to be filled with lots of fun to. I hope you all enjoy the story.


End file.
